


Lemonade

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Historical, M/M, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: In 1919, one just does not walk into Mor... er... being openly homosexual.  This is a rewrite of one of my original stories because a friend wanted to see it in Gundam Wing.Heero and Duo are lovers. Relena is Heero's wife. Relena is crushing on the new priest in town. Duo wants a whiskey. Everyone gets lemonade.It's a kinda funny story :)
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyLark (SkyLark555)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLark555/gifts).



Relena’s Lemonade  
by duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, but I do own The Moon’s Permission. 

Note: A dear friend read an unpublished chapter of The Moon’s Permission and mentioned wanting to see it done in Gundam Wing, so here it is. And now that I’ve written it, I think it’s better than the first draft!

Warning: AU. It’s also going to be odd because there were not socially acceptable Japanese doctors in rural South Carolina in 1919. We’ll just take it as it is. 

South Carolina  
1919

Two years in South Carolina and Duo Maxwell still hated the fucking heat. If it hadn’t been for the heat, he might have just stayed in his office. Stepping out of the house onto the felt a little like forgiveness and a little bit like sin, but can’t really have one without the other. Late afternoon was the hottest part of the day, but the bug netting muted the breeze through and the biting bugs out. The good always came with the bad. 

He wasn’t a tall man, though folk didn’t usually realize that until the were very close. His chestnut hair was longer than seemly, held in a ponytail with bangs that framed his face. He’d grown up in a New York Irish tenement and people had long accepted his hair and those that hadn’t had quickly learned that he could defend himself. 

He’d probably never been destined to be a nice man. Whatever nice was in him, whatever part of his heart that had survived poverty, gang riots, and the Great War lived in his lover, one Dr. Heero Yuy. 

Having abandoned his white cotton jacket in his office, Duo loosened the tie around his neck, before staring to roll up up a tailored sleeve. The patch over the eye that he’d left somewhere in France was cut from the same green silk as his tie. He wasn’t poor anymore. A lawyer now, not a whore, but he still wasn’t a nice man. 

“I see we have guests,” he said, rolling up his other sleeve, resting his weight on his elegant cobra headed cane. 

“Yes,” Heero said, one shade away from baring his teeth. Heero was stocky, powerfully build, a practical man who had been raised to follow orders, to obey god and authorities, to be the man that society wanted from him. He was also married to Duo’s sister, Relena. 

Considering that of them, only Heero was both monogamous and monosexual, Duo hadn’t thought that marriage was a great idea, but he’d been at war at the time and not consulted. Mail being what it was, and society such as it is, one just didn’t really write the gay love of one’s life about anything, but especially not about getting a beard. Duo understood, but still had moments where he considered killing them both, not very long moments though. 

“Father,” Duo bowed his head politely to the handsome young priest, one Edward Davis, who had come to visit them. “How are you settling in?”

“Oh very well, my son,” the man said, hazel eyes stealing just the slightest look at Duo’s sister. “I understand that you are helping Mrs. Sorensen with her son’s estate?”

“I am, but I can not discuss a client’s affairs, even with you, Father.” 

“Of course, of course. I just wanted to thank you for your help. She hasn’t much money.” 

“Other clients pay well enough,” Duo said, rather awkwardly pulling out a white wicker chair so he could sit down by table. “‘Lena, would you pour me a glass of lemonade, please? That cake looks positively edible.” 

Relena was younger than Duo and until she’d become Mrs. Yuy, every bit as disreputable. Her honey-blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant style with wispy curls by her blushing cheeks. The drop pearl earrings she wore had come from Duo, but their provenance was not to be investigated too deeply. While his eyes were a violet, a darker purple, depending on his mood, hers were always a shade of blue that made her look innocent as angels, which isn’t all that innocent, if you one has read the Bible. Those pretty blue eyes surveyed the seated priest as she stood to pour lemonade, the freshly pressed black slacks, broad shoulders, neatly trimmed red hair. 

Duo understood full well that she loved the benefits of being a wife, but there were some things she was never going to get from Dr. Yuy. Likewise, while having a wife made them all safer, Duo knew his sister well enough to know that Heero was never getting some traditional things out of her either. He cleared his throat to draw attention to himself and away from them. “Perhaps we should consider a picnic this coming Saturday, if Father isn’t doing anything pressing.” 

Then the table shook as Heero smacked both hands down. The lovely strawberry shortcake with thick layers of whipped cream and a touch of lemon zest tilted. “I am not having it.” 

“Not having what,” Relena asked as she smacked Duo’s glass of lemonade down within his reach. “Is your stomach too unsettled for cake, my dear?” She asked, daring him to have something other than the traditional niceties to say. 

Heero pinched his fingers together, as if he could grab her by the neck, his own blue eyes boring into her. Every millimeter of his being avoided looking in the priest’s direction. “I am not that naive, Mrs. Yuy! I don’t know what you thought, what you’re thinking!” 

“What, Dr. Yuy,” she said, her own teeth showing more than a proper lady should have. “It’s just lemonade.” 

The married couple stood, while Edward and Duo looked at each other. The storm brewing between his lover and his sister was something Duo knew well enough. Heero was a nice Baptist boy who had married a woman destined to be a banshee when she died. Edward was new to the storm, but not stupid, and both of them wanted an exit. 

You don’t always get what you want though. Next to that, Duo wanted whiskey or a cigar, but then he’d have the both of them making war on him and he wanted not to be their target more than he wanted a whiskey, mostly. 

“Oh? Lemonade, is that what you call it? Well, I wouldn’t have known because where I came up, women didn’t know about such things.”

“Oh? I bet your twin sister knows all about lemonade, Heero. Eve’s got quite a talent with it, as I understand,” Relena said, purring like a warming up machine gun. Her expression shifted suddenly, sweet as daisies in sugar as she turned to smile at her crush. “How’s the lemonade, father? Did you enjoy my lemonade?”

Duo leaned back, sipped his own lemonade, and wondered if that line could fit in a sermon because it sure put the fear of Hell in the priest’s eyes. 

Heero’s eye twitched. “Are you telling me this man has sucked your lemons, Mrs. Yuy?”

Her attention snapped back to her husband, hand gripping the cake knife like a murder weapon. “Oh you’re one to talk! You collect my brother’s eyes before dawn daily, don’t you now?” The tip of the knife stuck right through the table cloth into the wood. 

Father Davis cleared his throat, leaned forward just a bit. “So, is it true then, Mr. Maxwell, that you and Dr. Yuy are, well, very close.” 

Tongue washing over his teeth for a moment, verbal murder or whiskey was getting to be a more balanced equation. “Yeah.” He looked over to Heero, giving him a smile full of love and pride. “That one’s mine.” 

“I’ve had that cocktail. Honestly, I didn’t think the lemons would be so unsettling for him.”

Duo made a tisking sound. It was always a little hard to say when propriety and tradition were going to rob Heero’s mind. “‘Lena! You know they cut their knackers off when they take the vow, right?”

“That’s a dirty Irish lie!” Father Davis said, jumping up out of his chair. 

Duo made a mocking grimace at him, then said, “Ya know she’s Irish too, right? ‘Ro! They ain’t known each other yet. Can we have cake now?”


End file.
